You Can't Fight Destiny
by thegothoholic1
Summary: Lela had always felt different but she underestimated how different she really is. Her Destiny was one she cannot run from but she tries any way but when she meets her soulmate she can't run anymore and that she was certain of.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

In just 5 minutes my life had changed for the better? I'm not quite sure. It seems quite unreal to me but it truly is real and don't i know it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Five minutes ago I was just a normal 13 year old who thought that life was unfair who blamed myself for what happened to "them" I know it wasn't my fault or that's what I have been told but if that's true why do i feel this guilt.. this remorse.. this unconscious feeling that i knew it was my fault but I didn't know what it meant. It has already been a month since they had the "accident" shouldn't things have gone back to normal or at least as close to it as it can be? I know nothing can ever be the same again I Lela Anderson also knew that what happened to them had nothing to do with a car or an accident I just felt it.

And what he just said proved my suspicions. I know I was different from everybody in my so called "family" they had straight black hair like shadows I had blond hair the colour of honey that were in tamed locks they had brown chocolate eyes while I had piercing blue eyes that could not be described they were beautiful, if you looked at them closely you could swear that you saw my soul and hidden power. So you could say I knew I was adopted i looked nothing like them but what came happened still surprised me it was still unbelievable to me but I knew it was the truth strange as that might sound.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Wake up Lela you have to get ready for school" I heard my mother yell.  
"Ugh 5 more minutes please" I begged. "Alright but you better not be late for school again" she said.  
"Thank you" I said sleepily.  
"Alright your father and I have to get going to work"she said.  
"Kay Bye luv u guys" I said I don't know what made me say it but I did. I haven't said that in a while.

"Luv u too sweetheart take care of Micheal OK" she said.

"K " I replied.

Micheal was my little brother he was 9 i was only 3 years older then him, this year on July the 29Th I was turning 13 I would be a teenager I couldn't wait. My sister Katy was 15 she thought she was so cool just because she was good at sports and a lot of people like her. This year I would be graduating middle school I'm supposed to be in gr.7 right now but I skipped a grade because I got a perfect on this test I'm not quite sure.

While Micheal and me were walking to school I had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen but it was probably nerves because I was making a speech today to be voted as valedictorian but I'm never nervous when doing a speech oh well I guess we'll find out soon enough I thought.

The day flew by but I was getting really impatient the speech went by smoothly but the feeling never left.

"Why are you so quite" asked Jennifer 1 of my best friends

"I don't know I'm just getting this really bad feeling that's all" I replied

"Your just being paranoid" Gina says

"You guys are probably right" I said feeling much better.

My friends had always been there for me there was Anna, Cynthia, Beth, Cassy, Daniel, Eric, Fiona, Gina, Henry, Caleb, Johnny, Dean, Jennifer, and etc I could go on 4 ever. You could say I was popular.

School finally ended thank god!!! I picked Micheal up and walked home the feeling that went away when I was at school came back and it was even more intense then before I knew something was about to happen and it wouldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When we arrived home there was a car outside that I did not recognize. We went in and I knew something was wrong my aunt was there and there was also a man that looked in about his 30s he seemed very familiar some how but I couldn't figure it out there was also another lady there as well then in the corner I saw my sister with her eyes puffy that's when I knew something was wrong my sister hardly cried.

"Can you guys please have a seat" my aunt said trying hard not to cry in front of us.  
"Your parents were in a car accident while you on there way to work" the lady said and paused shooting all of us sympathetic looks "they died instantly"

She kept talking but I never heard a sound all I heard was a word in my head echoing dead... dead... dead... dead... when I finally processed it through my head I collapsed just like that everything went black I didn't know what happened the next thing I heard were shouts and screams but they seemed to fade as I slipped into a deep sleep I felt strong arms carry me then nothing I felt nothing, heard nothing just saw black it felt like i was in a black hole.

When I finally woke up my head hurt I was in pain it wasn't anything compared to the pain I felt it hurt to know they won't be here anymore as I sat up on my bed I saw my memories of my parents like when my father taught finally taught me how to ride a 2 wheeler bike at 6 I had fallen down I was starting to cry because I didn't want to ride my bike anymore when I felt his arms wrap around me and heard him whisper "You should never give up because in the end it would be worth it" so that's what I did I never gave up I got up and kept on trying, The next memory was when I was 8 I came home crying because some of the boys in my class were picking on me they called me names and pushed me my mother heard me crying and went to me and hugged me tight "What's wrong sweety" she asked and I told her everything she just said "those boys just do that because they like you anyway don't believe what they say and if u do believe them then u really don't see yourself clearly but if you want to talk about anything you know you can always come to me I'll always be there for you" But she couldn't, not anymore and I couldn't do anything to change that.

As I was lost in my own thoughts I hadn't heard my aunt come in so I jumped when she spoke through the silence

"Lela I know this is going to be hard to take in at once but I'm going to have to tell you something OK" I just nodded she started to speak again

"you were adopted and the man that you saw down there well he's your father" she said only stopping so I could take it all in I was stilled shocked even if I already knew it but it still came as a surprise to me because i had never really accepted the fact then I realized why he looked so familiar the hair colour and some facial features looked like mine but I knew I had to snap out of it. I got my composure back and I could already guess what she was about to say.

"your going to have to live with him he's your new legal guardian" she said she continued "I wanted you to stay with me but he wanted to have you there with him"

"where exactly is there?" I asked I jumped when it wasn't my aunt who answered me it was my "father"

"In the states" he said a bit amused by my reaction I just nodded because I didn't know what else to say I knew I had to go whether I liked it or not.

"How about micheal and Katy, Where will they go?" I asked

"they'll stay with me here" she said " are you going to be alright?" she asked

I smiled at her concern for me " As long as I know they're safe I'll be alright" she smiled back warmly at me

"so when are we leaving?" I asked my father

"in 2 days I'm afraid" I nodded sadly

Then something hit me I didn't even know his name!

"what's your name" I asked him

He smiled as realization was etched on his face so I guess he realized what I just did, he looked handsome now I could see why that women downstairs was practically drooling over him who was the women? "It's Fredrick SanClaire" i nodded

"Who was the lady down stairs?" I asked

"that was Mrs. Johnston from the child services community" my aunt answered ah so she's married well now I know why there was disappointment hidden on her face it was quite funny now that I think about it.

Well i might need to get used to it because I couldn't wrap my head around it. There was something about his beauty that made him look inhuman but then again it could just be me but I couldn't help think that there was something inhuman about him not just his beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The days flew by, at school I acted like a robot sure I hung out with my friends but I hardly talked anymore they let it go because they knew it was hard for me I loved my friends I didn't want to leave but I had to we were going to leave right after graduation and we found out I was going to be the Valedictorian. I knew I had to snap out of this spell I was in, I just had to for the sake of my friends and "family" I had to make the best of the situation and I started getting back to normal or as normal as I could be.

Today was the day I was to graduate middle school and going to high school but none of my friends were going to be in the same school as me let alone the same state. I didn't want to move to a different state I wanted to stay here and go to school with people I know, not a bunch of strangers but I had to so I just stood there in front of the mirror on the wall I had a beautiful blue dress that came up to my knees it was strapless I had my hair in a ponytail with my bangs in loose curls . I suddenly heard a soft knock on my bedroom door, the door opened and revealed my aunt.

"You look beautiful Lela your parents would have been proud" she said smiling sadly

" thanks" I said

she handed me my gown and helped me put it on then she took the cap and placed it softly on top of my head.

"Mr. SanClaire is going to be there he is proud of you to I could tell when I told him you were the valedictorian" I just smiled at her

When we got to the school it was 6:30, 5 minutes till the ceremony began so I went and rushed to my friends who were already there, the ceremony was beautiful when I did my speech a lot of people were teary eyed. When the ceremony was done I went to my "family" my father was with them my Katy went and hugged me they congratulated me one by one, then it was my fathers turn.

"I know we just met but I am very proud of you and I got you a little present" he said as he handed me a velvet case when I opened it I gasped it was a beautiful necklace with a tear sized ruby on it it was beautiful " I know it's your birthstone " he said smiling

"Oh my gosh thank you it's beautiful I hope you didn't spend to much on this" I said he smiled as he answered " nothing is ever to much for my little girl " he said smiling I returned the smile.

We drove home in silence because they knew I was going to leave right after we get back to there house, yes I said there house my aunt decided that the should move in that house because it had more rooms. We spent 2 hours just sitting in my room talking about everything that was now empty they already packed my things a couple of days ago all that was left was the book shelf, the desk and the bed. Soon it was about time to leave.

"Make sure you call me whenever you can" Katy said

"Of course I will" I said

"Don't go" Micheal said

"you know I have to but I will visit you guys ok so cheer up" I said so he would feel better.

"We have to go now Lela" My father said

We said the rest of our goodbyes and we drove to the airport. There was only silence in the car but it wasn't uncomfortable. When we arrived to the airport they were boarding our plane already. During the flight my father and I got to know each other a little bit better I was comfortable around him I felt safe, I learned I had 2 brothers, Jr. and Samuel, Jr. was 16 and Samuel was 4. His wife died but he never mentioned how. The flight was for 5 hours I stayed awake the whole time. I just couldn't sleep I knew my father was a sleep from the even rhythm of his breathing, It was calming me. I was nervous of what my brothers would think of me I had always wanted an older brother I just hope he likes me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When we arrived at the airport I was getting more nervous by the minute. 5 minutes later we got our luggage and went outside of the airport.

" He should be here soon " he said referring to Jr. " Ah there he is let's go "

That's when I saw a red Lamborghini stop right in front of us. The driver opened his door revealing a tall handsome young man who looked about 18 with eyes that rivaled my almost saphire colour eyes his was much brighter like the colour of the sky and he was muscular he looked kind of scary.

"Ah your finally here" that must have been Jr. I could see the recemblance between him and his... our father.

"Yes couldn't wait to see my baby sister" He said he held out his hand to me, I went and hid behind my father I wasn't shy but he looked kind of scary he was tall very tall . I heard them both faintly chuckled but tried to hide it with a cough. "well I guess we should get going it's getting pretty late and it takes 1 hour to get home" Jr. said I glanced at my watch it was it was already 11:20 we got in the car and somewhere along the ride I slipped in to consciousness I didn't know I was that tired. I couldn't open my eyes my eyelids felt heavy I felt the car stop and doors open I felt strong arms carry me, then I was lightly put down on what I assumed was the bed then I heard something that surprised and confused me.

"Sleep my little angel for today is gone and tommorow is a new day, your Destiny awaits" I heard my father whisper softly hardly audible after that I fell asleep once more thinking of what he could possibly mean by that.

The next day I found myself waking up with streams of sunlight on my face coming from the doors that lead to the balcony I went on the balcony for a couple of minutes the view was amazing you can see the lake near the house you could see the reflection of the sun hit the water beautifully, I then went back inside to check the rest of my new room I went and checked the closet all my clothes were inside plus more it was a walk in closet it was almost as big as the room itself I went to change in the bathroom , it to was amazing there was a Jacuzzi in there and a separate shower I took a shower then dried my hair and changed into some denim skinny jeans and a blue tank top and put on a also blue sweater that almost matched my eye colour I also put on the necklace my father game me and hid it under my top. I then went to check where the other doors in my room led to I went and opened the 1st door near me and went in I couldn't believe my eyes it was a music room with a drum set a electric guitar and an acoustic one there was also a grand piano I couldn't believe he knew I could play those instruments I was in awe of that room it was also painted blue my favorite colour. After exploring the rest of my room I went down stairs to get some breakfast when I went down I saw my father, Jr. and a little boy who I assumed to be Samuel he was so adorable the cutest little kid I've ever seen he looked up and saw his Little doe like blue eyes widen and he started jumping.

"Can you teach me how to play the piano daddy said u played can you please oh please can you?"he begged I looked at my father and Jr. who had amused looks on there faces

"um ya sure no problem" I said he immediately started to jump higher it was really funny

"Did you like your room Lela?" my father said

"oh my gosh I loved it" I said "thank you so much"

"It's no problem Samuel and Jr.s room are the same size with extra rooms too"he answered

"Can you teach me now?" Samual said after I finished breakfast consisting on bacon eggs pancakes and grape juice

"sure Sammie" he seemed happy about the nick name I got him

Weeks went by I got along with my brothers and they instantly loved me, my father announced that we were going to go to France for a party of some kind we were going to stay there for 3 days it was alright with me because I knew how to speak french fluently as well as Italian because my adopted family was Italian and French we went to visit some of there relatives frequently so we learned the languages at a very young age. We were going to leave in 2 days today was July the 25Th 4 days till my birthday I was excited to spend my birth day in another country. I started to sleep less and less but the weird part about it is that I was never tired after I slept I only had to sleep for 5 hours and I would be refreshed it was kind of odd, I felt something was about to unfold itself and as we drove to the airport I knew it was to be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It was morning when we came to Paris it was beautiful the scenery was amazing. Our hotel room was beautiful it had 3 beds which my dad and jr. would each take one bed and I'd share with Sammie it was OK because Sammie was just like a little teddy bear there was also a big flat screen t.v, outside of the window was a beautiful site there were trees beside the hotel it looked beautiful.

"Lets goto the e - i fel tower " sammie said reading a brosure saying e and i as separate letters.

"Sammie it's called the Eiffel tower" I said correcting his mistake.

"oh" he started jumping again this kid was very energetic "let's go let's go please now lets go"

"Jr. can you go bring your brother to see it please" my dad said

"uh sure" he replied

2 minutes after they leave he started

"Lela there's something you should know about us" he said I was relieved I thought I was in trouble

"um ok and what would that be?" I asked

"Lela were vampires" he said calmly I started laughing

"Ya ok sure you are" I said laughing

"it's true Lela" I stopped laughing

"prove it" I said all of a sudden I saw his mouth open ever so slightliy and fangs i was scared

"by we you mean you, jr. and sammie?" i said still kind of frightened

"and you" he said

"what I'm no vampire" I said

"your only half vampire the other half is witch" I looked at him in disbelief

"some vampires who weren't made were born and so we can age and stop aging when we want to" he explained

"so how old are you?" I asked

"120"he said

"how about Jr. and Sammie?"

"they never stopped aging yet" he said "there's something else I should tell you about your mother she was the queen of all witches" he said

"what happened to her?"

"she died along time ago before you were born" i looked at him with disbelief

"then shes not my mother because she died" I exclaimed

"once a year there is a full moon whitch gives witches alot of power and since she was the queen she was already powerful so she can come back from the dead and stay here for a couple of months when you turn 13 you will have both witch power and vampire you get ur full witch powers and vampire powers like the strength and the speed because of how powerful me and your mother are you are the princess and on yur 13th birthday you will be crowned queen." he said

"your kidding right my birthday is tommorw and I'm no princess" I exclaimed

"It's in your blood"he simply said

"I'm going for a walk" I satated

I walked for about 4 hours when I found a park with no one there so I went on the swings then after a while I went back to the hotel.

"Do you guys sleep in coffins?" I asked they looked at one another with an amused glance.

"you shouldn't believe everything you read" jr. said

"vampires are in books I read does that mean I shouldn't believe that?"

"No but not everything about vampires in books really are true like, we don't sleep in coffins but we do sleep we don't turn to ash ar sparkle when we are in contact of the sun and we don't have venom in our fangs"he said

"well that explains somethings I guess" I was a bit dissapointed though that they didn't sparkle.

I laid on the bed with sammie beside me until my eyes just couldn't stay open anymore the I went into darkness. My head started to hurt and it kept on getting worse I couldn't even scream because of the pain but through the pain I felt power then suddenly it felt as if my head exploded it killed but suddenly the pain subsided. I was relieved but my I felt parched I opened my eyes and saw Jr. and my father watching me with worry on there faces I saw sammie on the other bed he was still sound asleep. My throat was not just parched but burning ever so slightly. I looked at the clock it said 12:37my gums started hurting. My hands went to my teeth and it suddenly lengthened.

"It won't hurt for long it's like a baby getting it's first baby teeth the fangs will retract if you want it too" almost like a reflex my teeth started to turn back to normal " you must be hungry here since your half witch you only need little blood" he said as he handed me a cup

I looked at it I was surprised that i didn't want to throw up about the idea of drinking it so instead I drank it the burn subsided I was no longer parched. I would have to get use to this I said my stomach rumbled.

"we can eat normal food to"Jr. explained then there was a knock on the door

"speaking of food we ordered room service" he said passing me a plate full of bacon, eggs, crossant and muffins I didn't realize I was that hungry I ate all the food in merely seconds literally jr. smirked

"well I guess you know about are speed" he said laughing I just stuck out my tounge at him.

"your coranation will be at 8:30"he said

I had almost forgot about that ugh I guess I have to get used to the idea of being a princess or soon to be queen. This was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hours past and soon it was 6:00 I had spent the day on my light blue laptop that they gave me for my birthday.

"Lela I got this dress specially designed for you for the occasion, you should go get changed now" he said as he walked out of the room I looked at the dress it was blue and beautiful it flowed to just about my knees after I put it on I put on my black eyeliner with mascara and I looked in the mirror the outfit complimented my body I kept my hair down I was going to straighten my hair but it takes 1 hour to do that. I met them in the lobby of the hotel. To say that I was nervous was an understatement.

"You look beautiful my dear, Ah the limo is here to pick us up" my father said

"where is this party being held any way?" i asked

"it's under the Eiffel tower underground there are underground clubs everywhere in the world" I thought that that was pretty cool.

We arrived at 6:57 I had to wear a tiara and a black cloak I was told to put the hood, on it felt really weird, we went to the Eiffel tower and we went to, what looked like a cellar door we went down the steps and there was a door suddenly a peep hole opened my father handed something to the person behind the door it looked like a locket of some kind with a strange insignia.

"Mr. SanClaire this must be the little princess" all of a sudden I heard something behind the door that sounded like locks being opened, when the door opened the man took the cloak.

"you look lovely tonight princess you look just like your mother" I smiled my father said that my mother was very beautiful he showed me a picture of her a beautiful women with the same eyes and a face that was like mine.

"ladies and gentlemen may I present to you princess Lela Rose Marques-SanClaire" apparently my mothers last name was Marques. Suddenly all eyes were on me I felt self-conscious, I felt myself blush as we approached to the front of the room there was a lady there with grey eyes she talked to my dad in french which I understood perfectly I guess she doesn't know I can speak and understand french.

"Hazel how are you?" My father asked to the women

"I'm fine thank you will the princess be staying here to learn to control her powers?" she asked my father but was surprised when I spoke in perfect french

"Will I have to stay here father" I asked

"Maybe I'm not quite sure yet sweetheart" he said after recovering from the shock

"Princess we must go now your coronation is about to begin it's already nearing midnight" she said

"please just call me Lela" I said she nodded as she lead me to a seat in the middle of a circle on the floor with candles around it I sat down all of a sudden the lights came off and the candles all lit themselves I was a bit scared. I felt the wind pick up it was like a tornado when all of a sudden the wind subsided but I saw a figure start to appear right before my eyes, it was a women not just any women it was my mother she looked at me and smiled.

"My darling daughter things will happen in you life that you wish might not happen but they will for it is part of your destiny I relinquish my powers and my role as queen to you so that I may rest and so that the power I am to give you will make you stronger than you already are it will help you with your destiny I know you may be confused right now but you must figure things out for yourself I also know that you will rule the witches and warlocks with honour and you will do what you have to for the good of this race By the power invested in me I relinquish my power as queen to the rightful heir of the throne" I felt myself being lifted into the air power surge through my veins and suddenly as quick as she came she disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It had been exactly 4 years since my coronation and 4 years since I've been away from my home in America. After my coronation I was to train with Hazel to control my powers, papa (that's what I call my father now since i've been in Paris) and my brothers stayed for 2 years and went back to America. Over those 4 years I have accumulated a slight french accent I am going back home because I no longer need training I have absolute control over my powers now before I used to send things in the room flying when someone made me mad I have also learned to control my temper because of guilt, for when I was 14 I sent a servant flying out the window they were not harmed .... much just 1 or 2 broken bones. I still had to go to school and not just any school a all girls private school so I had to go to school then train with hazel and do homework I hardly had any time for my music. I had graduated high school at 14 and and university at, well 2 days ago. I kept in touch with Micheal and Kate. It turns out being Queen doesn't just mean you have to sit at a throne all day long and look pretty far from it first of all there isn't a throne at all 2cnd I had to make a lot of wise decisions to make I had a lot of paper work I had to do like a peace treaty with the shape shifters. Let's just say my life has been hectic these past couple of years.

Anyway I was on a plane first class of course much to my dismay, I hated how they always had me go to the best Hazel was about to get me in a private jet but I refused and said I would like to go to a airplane we made an agreement that I could go on a plane but I was to be in first class Hazel always wants me to have the best like I had to go to the best private school in Paris and she had me get a blue sports car where the roof can be up or down I always like it down because the wind , I love how the breeze is cool against my pale skin, if someone saw me they would have thought I was a spoiled rich girl I wouldn't blame them I did look spoiled but I was far from it in truth.

"LELA!!!!!! LELA!!!!!" 8 year old Sammie yelled once the plane landed suddenly I saw Sammie throw himself at me I almost lost balance but luckily I didn't.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" I asked I haven't seen Sammie in at least 2 years but he constantly calls me

"I learned how to swim yesterday" he said as he beamed

"well you could show me sometime in the pool Kay?" i said

"YAYAYAYA"he yelled in excitement

"OK then"I said after laughing at his excitement "now where's Papa and Jr.?" he looked around then smiled shyly at me

"I ran real fast here from the parking lot I don see them since" he said shrugging I laughed

"OK kid let's go find them"

We found them both in 2 minutes.

"Hey sweetheart how was your flight" I shrugged

"It was OK but I had to go in first class" I scrunched my nose in dis-taste

"Well next time we fly I'll make sure you go to a normal flight with other people" he said with amusement clear on his face

"Oh hey Lee your car arrived today and I have to say it's pretty cool but not as cool as my car" I rolled my eyes at him Jr. had stopped aging when he turned 18 that's what I was going to do too if I was going to live for ever I wanted to stay a teen, any ways they could tell I was happy even if I hadn't wanted a sport's car because it cost a lot it was still my baby.

"We should get going now" Jr. said

"We are going to have a party for you tomorrow for your arrival back home" Papa said

"Aw but I just got here!" Papa and Jr. smiled Sammie was just looking around clearly not really listening to the conversation we were having.

"We know you want to stay in the house for a while, but we wouldn't want you to start getting lazy" Papa said fully knowing that I was planning on just hanging out in the house I sighed knowing I couldn't do anything to make them change there minds. Ah it's good to be home. I had one of those famous feelings again like I was going to find out about something that I was not going to like. Over the years I learned to recognize if my "feelings" were either good or bad I was getting good at telling. We went to the car and I had to carry my bag not that it was heavy or anything but it was still annoying how none of them even offered to take my bags for me, I guess chivalry is dead and I think it's not going to come back anytime soon. This was when I wished that we weren't around humans so I can freely use magic to carry my bags for me. Soon we were making our way to a familiar street and parked in front of our house, since there was no humans I used my magic to transport myself as well as my baggage into my room I ran to the balcony and let the breeze dance around with the leaves it was a beautiful sight I closed the doors leading to the balcony and entered my music room I noticed that there was a new machine that can record my music I smiled.

"Thank you daddy" I said in a normal tone knowing fairly well that he could hear me just fine. Oh it was good to be home!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It's 2 hours till the party starts I hardly know the people that were invited they were "important people" or so my dad says. I already was dressed nicely with a purple top that clung to my figure and black skinny jeans, I was in the attic looking at old stuff that was there since who knows when there was a box in the corner of the room being curious and all I went to check it out I know curiosity killed the cat but I can bring it back to life of course I can only bring animals back to life but it was still useful, inside the box was a bunch of photo albums one was a really bright colour which caught my eye the most I opened it expecting it to have a baby picture of one of my brothers but instead was a very scripture it read.  
One born that is from the immortal world and a world that draws power from mother earth will be the key to the destruction or to peace, if the child chooses the path of destruction then the world will be in cinders and evil will rule, but if the child chooses the path of righteousnessand peace the world will be a better place. There will be countless of others who will lead the child to either the destruction of the mortal world and to the ones who are one with the animals and the ones that draw power from the earth it all lays in the hands of a child on the 18th year of it's life it must make a decision one that can change our lives as we know it to be.

I turned the page and it was another page of ancient writing on it

There must be a sacrifice made in blood as the price of the evil that has almost consume the earth, if the child chooses peace.  
The child is to be born a queen with never ending life with eyes that are wise with knowledge of the past.  
The child will find her other half who is born with power and immortality with ancestors that are from royal blood, believed to be evil but the queen will see his soul and find his true self.

I knew that it was about me but I don't think that I could help though this was something I couldn't.. no wouldn't do this was to much for me. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me no doubt from my father, I didn't here him enter the attic for being occupied at the moment

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you" he said in a grave tone.

" I can't do what is asked of me it's to much, I can't handle this" I said

"can't or won't?" he said

"both" I answered not looking at him

"You can't fight Destiny my dear it just can't be done " he stated "anyway you should go down stairs some guests are here already" he said he stopped walking once he reached the door he said "I have tried to keep you from this life but it never works out the way we want it to" then left me there on the attic floor wrapped up in my thoughts.

I didn't know what to do maybe there was a way to fight it or at least maybe change it. I knew it could not be done but I could try right? huh I already knew what the answer was and it was one I did not like. I would still have to think of what I was to do. I got out of the floor and left the attic my dad smiled as I approached him in the living room where some guests were already.

"Lela this is Mr. and Mrs. Royal" I felt my eyes grow big "they're the most powerful and riches vampires in the world" my father said

"now now Fredrick no need for such a praise, It's a honour to see this young lady that I have heard so much about" said Mr. Royal he smiled then sighed and said "my son isn't here right now he is probably going to be late again"

"It's alright and it's an honour to see you both as well now if you please excuse me I need a bit of fresh air" I said politely and smiled at them and went to the front yard.

I heard and saw a red motorcyclecoming towards the house it screeched to a halt and I had a perfect view of the driver, they were wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and baggy jeans the driver took of there helmet which revealed the most handsome man I have ever seen with black hair and green eyes, those beautiful eyes caught my eyes and I was unable to look away from the person before me.

"Tristan how it is nice to see you have finally joined us" said Mrs. Royal sarcastically, he unwillingly pulled his eyes away from mine to respond

"At least I'm here now right mother" he said in a annoyed voice even his voice was beautiful, he turned his head towards me and once again our eyes met and I was unable to look away. right then and there I knew I had made my choice. My father was right you couldn't fight it no matter how hard you tried.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews guys I appreciate it sorry if there are some bad language but he is supposed to be a bad boy right :P I will add another update as soon as I can.

CHAPTER 10 There was a party going on at the SanClaire's I have only met them once before one son is older then me by 1 year and I was running a little late, my parents would be angry and disappointed, I promised I would be there on time they should know I usually don't keep any promises that I make, but I didn't care I was used to the disappointment. They expected so much of me that even if I do something that was good they always expect me me to have gotten something better, they expected me to be perfect, everyone did. That's why I am the way I am right now I was tired of them expecting me to do everything perfectly, so I decided that if I was a disappointment all the time that they wouldn't expect anything better, they don't understand nobody does.

I was nearing the mansion where the party was supposed to be I screeched to a stop on my motorcycle and took of my helmet, I turned around to see the most beautiful creature I have ever seen with curly hair the colour of honey and eyes hat could see into my soul I was unable to look away I was hypnotized by the girl in front of me with eyes that were blue almost like Sapphire they were gorgeous I could just stay like that forever, literally, I felt a pull towards her, but then I heard a voice much to my annoyance.

"Tristen how nice of you to finally join us" my mother said in a sarcastic tone.

"At least I'm here now right mother" I said just looking at her for a brief moment unwillingly taking my eyes off the most beautiful person in the whole world. I went back to looking at the woman I saw her eyes make a silent decision I didn't understand.

"We should get inside Lela will you please show Tristan around the house" Mr. SanClaire said shooting a knowing smile at my parents who had on the same smile was I the only one who didn't know what was going on? I saw my angel nod her beautiful head lightly. Wait my angel I haven't even talked to her yet and already I think that she's mine jeez what the hell is wrong with me, But I did like the sound of that my angel... my Lela her name was perfect for her.

"We should go inside now"my angel said barely a whisper and if I didn't have my super hearing I wouldn't have heard that beautiful voice that sounded like bells.

"um ya maybe we should" I said looking around and noticed that our parents were no longer here. Wow I was so caught up in looking at the girl that I didn't notice anything else. She grabbed my hand I felt electricity pass through our hands, it didn't hurt it felt good I looked down at her since she was a head shorter than me, I saw her face and knew that she felt it too but none of us were willing to let go that's when I knew that we were meant to be and she was indeed mine. She led me inside the house I hardly saw the inside I was to busy looking at my angel to look around. I suddenly felt her stop I looked to see a little boy about 6-7 in front of her crying and holding a bunny I think it was dead, the boy had the same colour hair as Lela that must be the younger brother.

"Lee lee won't move anymore" the boy said while sniffling

"let me see him OK" Lela said in a soothing tone he handed her the bunny and I saw a faint blue light coming from her hand that was on the bunny the boy didn't seem to notice

"Sammie he was just sleeping look he's moving" the boy who I assumed to be Sammie had a big smile on his face and ran off

"how did you do that?" I asked she looked taken back at my question

"you noticed huh"she said "well I am half witch you know"I had heard my parents talk highly of her being the queen of witches but I never really paid attention.

"oh ya sorry I forgot" I said with a sheepish grin on my face she smiled brightly and I swear my heart stopped (A.N born vampires have beating hearts only the ones that are made don't have a heart beat born vamps can also eat normal food they can't get sick either)

She showed me around the house and we were going to go to her room she opened the door slowly to reveal a beautifully furnished room that looks like it came out of a fairy tale except it wasn't pink it was red, blue and black.

"this is my bedroom"she said " my closets over there" she pointed t a room and I saw another door

"what's in that door"I asked curiously

"My music room" she replied shyly

She lead me to the door and opened it there was a piano, acoustic and electric guitar, a drum and a violin set I saw that it was also a recording studio wow she was beautiful and talented.

"you play all these instruments?" I asked I could only play the guitar and the piano

"Ya that's why they're here they wouldn't be here if I didn't know how to play them" she replied while giggling her laugh was amazing I felt myself blush I have never blushed before.

"I guess I'll be here most of the time"she said

"what about school?" I asked

"I already graduated from university I skipped a couple of grades" oh my fucking god she was smart, talented and beautiful she was the definition of perfect.

"Wow" was my smart reply I was absolutly speechless

"You want to go see the view from the balcony?" she asked and all I could do was nod I was stunned to silence.

We walked to the glass doors she opened them and It was beautiful the scenery was amazing I turned to look at her, her eyes closed with a peacefully look on her face as she leaned on the railing I took a step towards her, her eyes snapped open I was inches away from her face my eyes roamed her face till it reached her ping soft lips I hadn't realized I was leaning closer until we were mere inches apart she closed the distance between us when our lips met the electricity was visible I closed my eyes. The kiss was amazing I found myself wrapping my arms around her waste and pulling her against me so she was closer I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her fingers playing with my hair. It was perfect but I knew that we would have to end it soon but right now all I could think about her and how perfect she was.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Lela's POV

It's only been a month and 3 days since I met Tristan but It feels like I've known him forever. I was completely sure of one thing I was truly, madly, deeply in love with Tristan Royal. My life felt like a fairy tale. I never wanted it to end. He is the greatest thing that ever happened in my life. My life is complete I don't need anything else ever all I need is him.

Tristan's POV

The days I spent with Lela made us closer and every day we spend together I fall more in love with her. I couldn't even deny it if I tried That's what scares me we're getting to close. One of us will get hurt in the end and I didn't want that one to be me. As much as I love her I knew there was a chance where things will turn out bad and I also knew that if I didn't end it now and Lela and I get closer then I would just die if she left me. As I was thinking about this I felt pain, I didn't want to do it but past experiences told me to end it now before things get to far and I was going to listen. I was going to meet her in ten minutes.

Lela's POV

I had butterflies in my stomach, like every time he was coming. Would they ever stop? suddenly I heard the doorbell I jumped out of the couch and ran to answer the door to see a very grave looking Tristan.

"Is every thing alright Tristen?"

"Um do you want to take a walk with me?" I had a very bad feeling about something I just didn't know what.

"sure"we went to the nearby park and sat on the swings.

"Lela I think we shouldn't see each other anymore" as he said those words I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. As he got up to leave I grabbed his arm he turned slowly to face me.

"Lela it would be for the best if you should just leave me alone" he said I let go of his arm

"Is that what you want?" I asked stuttering with tears that threatened to fall, I hadn't cried since I was 12.

"Ya it is" he said not looking at me my already shattered heart broke even more if that was possible. I quickly hid the pain written all over my face and replaced it with a calm mask.

"then I won't stop you" I said I knew my eyes betrayed me and showed my immense pain that I tried so hard to cover up.

I turned as I did so tears spilled I couldn't stop them but I didn't try I needed this, and I know he saw them, I walked not turning around once, to a nearby forest until I was out of site. I was still thinking as I walked. If you love someone so much you would give and do anything for them, even if it means you have to let them go. I knew I had to let him go I had to try to forget about him I had to leave here my father and brothers will support me in whatever I do it would upset them at first bu they know that I'm going to have to do this. Before I try to save the world I have to save myself first.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 Tristan's POV

I went home thinking about her the sight of her crying I couldn't get the image out of my head I saw in her eyes the pain I had caused her. Maybe I was wrong, she wasn't like Cinthia

FLASHBACK

I was going to my friend TJ's house for a bit since Cynthia said she was busy today so I was going to stop by at my friend TJ's I've known his since I was a kid we grew up together we even had each others keys because we were like brothers. I opened the door with my key and went to the living room I stopped dead in my tracks, because there on the couch making out was TJ and Cinthia they seperated they both looked guiltily at me.

"look man it wasn't what you think" TJ said

"oh really then what was that"I shouted angrily at him I ran out of the apartment in vampire speed not once looking back

END OF FLASHBACK

I had promised myself that day that I wouldn't get close to anyone from then on but sometimes promises are meant to be broken I would have to talk to her tomorrow it was getting pretty late. I couldn't sleep thinking about how much really hurt her. The image stayed in my head all night long.

The next day I got to her house I was a little nervous and scared would she want me back after what I did to her I had put her in a lot of pain it hurt just to think about how much I hurt her. When I rung the doorbell a sad looking Sammie with red puffy eyes opened the door he looked like he was crying.

"Hey Sammie where's Lele?" I asked him

"she left, I don't know where she just said she had to go" he replied my whole world was torn apart she can't just leave where could she possibly go where ever she is I will find her it's my fault she's gone I need to fix this mistake I made and soon, all I wanted was to feel the warmth of her body in my arms safe and sound, where ever she may be I was going to find her no matter what.

I ran to my motorcycle and went to go home to think of places she might be I even tried her cellphone but it must have been off. I went to my apartment and threw myself on the couch deep in thought of where she could be, then it hit me

FLASH BACK

We were at a beach my angel was in my arms with her eyes closed she had a peaceful expression on her face.

"What are you thinking bout baby?" I asked her

"nothin just thinking about how when I was younger my adopted parents would take me Micheal, and Kate hiking, I found a beautiful waterfall with a cave in side it, it was in The Rosavelt national park in Canada I never told or showed anyone that place it was a place where I could relax and have no worries I could just stay there and think not getting disturbed because no one new about it I could have stayed there forever"she said and then she sighed contently

END OF FLASHBACK

As soon as I knew where she was I went and packed a bag full of my clothes and put my phone in there if she decided to call me even though I knew she wouldn't but just in case I brought it with me. It would take 19 hours to get there so I went in my car a lamborgini with the spider seats I only used it for emergencies and this, was defenatly an emergency. I would get her back no matter what even if she didn't want me anymore, it hurt to think that she might not want me anymore I knew if she didn't I deserved her rejection for what I did. And with that I drove of to find my fallen angel.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Lela's POV

I spent about 5 minutes in the forest thinking of where I would go, then it hit me I remembered back in the good old days where I had no cares in the world.

I was going hiking on my own for a while, while my parents and siblings were still asleep in there own tents. I had been hiking for 20 minutes and I almost got lost a couple of times but I had put a mark of white chalk on the trees to mark my way so I wouldn't get lost awhile I heard a waterfall nearby and curious as I was I went and followed the noise, I had never in my life saw a waterfall well other then Niagara Falls of course but this was different it probably never had been seen by other humans. I stepped into a small clearing with a beautiful waterfall I saw a little opening in the side where you could go inside without getting wet, being me I just had to go inside and when I did it was pretty cool I decided that this was going to be my secret place I wouldn't tell anyone about it unless I wanted them to know. Me and my family would go camping there every summer for at least 2 weeks and every single day we were there I couldn't help but go into my secret place I had decorated it as much as I could, I had put some photo albums that I secretly brought I liked looking at pictures I even sneaked a deflated air mattress in without my parents noticing It got a little dark in the cave so I had brought a lamp that run on batteries it was my little haven. I always left those things there since no one went in the cave.

I knew where I was to go now all I had to do was go home, pack, and tell my dad.  
When I got home it was already pretty late but my the lights were open inside

"where were you young lady?" papa said in a stern voice

"I just needed to some time think for a while" I replied

"what's wrong sweet heart?" papa said after taking one good look at my face

"daddy I need to go away for a while" I said simply not looking at him

"what happened sweetheart don't you want to stay here?"

"I do but I just need this daddy it's only for awhile I promise I'll come back"

"If that's what you want just make sure you come back to us safe and sound" I ran and hugged him

"thank you daddy I will, I'm going to go early tomorrow Kay?"

"whatever you want"he said giving me a slight smile " you should go rest now"

"Kay I will" I said

I went to my bedroom packed my things that I was going to need and crashed into my bed and right away I went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke with someone jumping on my bed

"Lele can you take me to the park" asked Sammie I winced when he mentioned the park

"Sammie, I can't I'm going away for awhile OK but I will be back I just don't know when alright" I said

"b-b-but you can't leave me Lela you just can't" then the waterworks began and all I can do was hug him close to me

"shh baby it's alright I'll be back I promise ok?" he nodded against me but still continued to cry I had to go before I changed my mind and stayed but if I did then I would make them suffer because I knew I was going to be in a deep depression.

"I have to go now OK but here I wanted to give you this" I handed him a locket with a picture of me, him, Jr., and papa "I'm giving it to you because I may not be here but I promise that i'll always be here for you and if your scared and lonely then you would have that to remind you that I'm always here for you" he took it and put it in his pocket, with that I left him in my room got my bag and went down stairs where I was met by Jr.

"so you're really leaving ay?"

"ya I am" and before I could even blink he hugged me tightly knowing he didn't want his little sister alone in the middle of nowhere.

"stay safe alright and when you're in trouble don't hesitate to call me ok?" I nodded and walked to the door where papa was I hugged him

"bye daddy I love you"

"I love you too sweet heart" I went to my car and drove out of the house driveway and kept driving I only saw Sammie running out the house crying and waving at me.

I drove for hours on end I already passed the border, only stopping when I needed gas which was only twice then I went to go to a restaurant which one of my best friends owned and my other works as the hostess it was on my way to the cave so I decided to go I hadn't seen them for awhile sure I called them but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person I hadn't seen them in awhile 3 years to be exact they wanted to move from Paris so they went to Canada.

I stopped at the restaurant called Twilight Bite it was a very funny name since the owner was a vampire, I laughed at her when she told me the name. I had entered the restaurant and already a couple of guys were staring at me not that I cared I was use to it every where I went people stared because of my vampire beauty and since I was a witch I was more beautiful than any vampire or witch. I snuck up behind the hostess and scared her she jumped a couple of feet in the air I started laughing.

"I thought that you could hear me when I went to sneak up behind you" I said still laughing a bit

"Lela it's good to see you I missed you so much" she said while hugging me"you are just so damn stealthy jeez" I laughed knowing she was right it came with what I was Erica was a shape shifter a cheetah to be precise she could science a human, vampire, and other shifters from a mile away it came with her instincts.

"Hey Erica It's nice to see you too now can you please let go your crushing me" she smirked knowing she wasn't strong enough to crush me but hurt me she can, she obliged to my request "Where's Katrina I haven't seen her in a while" she was the owner of the restaurant

"I'm right here lee" she said from behind and pulling me into a bone crushing hug

"Like I said to Erica please let go before you actually make break something" I said she was just a bit stronger than Erica

"ok ok jeez I just miss you so much we should go to the gym I go to it has a basketball court there" Katrina said she was very athletic

"Ooh I want to go to" said Erica I looked at her with surprise unlike Katrina, Erica wasn't so athletic sometimes she could even be clumsy. She must have seen the surprise on my face "I just want to see some muscular guys jeez" oh that made a lot more science I thought as I laughed typical Erica she was always into hot strong guys.

"sure you guys but I may have to go in an hour or two OK"

"I guess aslong as you stay to hang out for a while" they both said spontaneously they tend to do that sometimes

After 2 hours hanging out with them I had to go. I a lot of fun with them they almost made me forget about him, Almost, I couldn't even say his name without the feeling of my heart being torn out of my chest. It would only take 5 hours getting there so I decided to go visit my sister and brother, I still called them that because I grew up with them and to me we are family no matter what, I had kept in touch with them as I had promised but I hadn't seen them in awhile so I guess now was as good as any other time. I really had missed them and my aunt and cousins. I was ecstatic, maybe the would help me forget about him, maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It was august the 10th and Micheal was having a birthday party in a couple of hours it was already 11:57 and his birthday was on the 11Th, I had brought his present with me since I knew that I would pass this way, before I go anywhere else I would have defiantly stop there. I had received the invitation about a couple of weeks ago I wasn't on planning on going personally since it was pretty far off from where I lived. I haven't seen him or Kate since I was 13. I was pulling up in a familiar driveway got out of the car, I walked up the steps and rung the doorbell I knew at least one person would be up, he was always up this late at night, the door opened to reveal a familiar young teen almost as tall as me he had jet black hair and brown, soft, chocolate eyes that were looking very tired.

"Surprise!" I said his chocolate eyes grew wide and he engilfed me in a giant hug

"happy to see me" I said while chuckling

"I've missed you Lela, I haven't seen you in forever" he said

"I know I just came to say Happy birthday to my little brother, I missed you to" I said

"come in you can stay here so you wont be late for the party unless you're not going" he said grimacing he knew that I was always late for partys

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said smiling at him

"I'll wake up Kate" my aunt got married so Kate took in Micheal by herself because they didn't want to be a bother to her after much convincing she finaly agreed she went back to her old House that she kept not wanting to sell it she gave birth to a baby boy then a year later to a baby girl, Kate was going to a nearby college so she could become a doctor and take care of Micheal.

We went inside and I was looking at the pictures placed atop the fire place they were all of Micheal and Kate growing up and there was also a picture of me there, I saw how much I had missed my sisters high school graduation, Micheal's 13th birthday, and my baby cousins I hadn't met them yet but I was told they would be there at the beach where the party was being held.

I heard Micheal waking up a grumbling Kate but once he mentioned that I was downstairs she ran down of course I couldn't be obvious about hearing everything in there conversation upstairs or heard her coming downstairs swiftly so I only turned to her when I knew normal humans could hear her footsteps

"Is that you princess"she said I held back a laugh when she called me my nickname and the funny part is she was completely oblivious to the fact I am truly a princess, was, technically now that I'm queen. She used to call me that because every single year for Halloween I always wanted to be a princess.

"who else would it be?"I said laughing as she practically jumped from where she was to where I was. She had changed a lot she was beautiful but not inhumanly so.

"I've missed you" she said still hugging me like she was holding me for dear life

"I could tell" I said chuckling she chuckled as well and pulled back to get a good look at me

"you look beautiful you must be a heart breaker do you have a boyfriend" I froze at her words but recovered quickly so she didn't notice, I put on a fake smile for her so she didn't worry about me I chuckled

"You look beautiful as well and I don't have a boyfriend right now how about you?" I asked she looked down and blushed "what's his name?" I asked smiling at her

"You remember Dylan right?" I nodded and squealed excitedly, Dylan was her best friend since elementary school and I could tell from the first time I met him that he was head over heels in love with her but she just was stupid enough not to notice, I approved of the guy I know he would never hurt her or leave now that he finally has her and for that I was glad, I loved my siblings to death I hated seeing them hurt." finally I can't believe he finally asked you it took him long enough" I said

"he asked me about 9 months ago" she said smiling I could already tell that she loved him because every time he was mentioned her face light up like a Christmas tree "he's going to the party later you must be tired come you can sleep in your old room since aunt Elizabeth moved we put your old stuff in there" I went to my old room and found it the same as it was since my childhood. I went over to my bed and went to sleep instantly.

I woke up 3 hours later fully rested, I usually slept for 2 but there was less trees and flowers here than back home so I didn't get the power I needed from nature, that's what witches do unintentionally it's just what are bodies do as a reflex. I went outside to my car, pulled out my bag went back in to change into sweats and a tank-top. I went for a jog around my old neighborhood I didn't need the exercises because my body stays fit anyways but I loved how the wind blew my hair it's to bad I couldn't use my vampire speed.

I went back to the house at 8 changed into purple skinny jeans, and a white top and a purple sweater. I knew none of them would be up so I cooked breakfast I had a container full of blood already so I just needed to eat human food and I would've been fine, I cooked some eggs, bacon, and some waffles with blueberries with syrup on them my brothers favorite. They came down right after I finished cooking the bacon.

"ummmmmmmmmm that was delicious Lela" they both said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed I rolled my eyes while smiling they were so immature laughing about silly things, I couldn't help but think of Tristan I wonder if he even cared about me I shook my head to rid my head of those thoughts.

The party was pretty fun I met my cousins Daniel and Bonnie they were so cute. I had given my brother a laptop he's always telling me how he wanted one on the phone. I had left the party early much to there dissamay but I promised to visit them again.

I spent the rest of the day driving to my destination I had a feeling that someone was following me but I thought I was just being paranoid so I thought nothing of it. 2 hours later I found myself in a forest full of life I still remember where to go after all these years, just to be safe from any human hikers I went in a human pace. 30 excruciating minutes I heard the familiar sound of a waterfall it looked the same since the last time I saw it 5 years age I went to the opening in the side and found that everything I left long ago was still there, I went to where the albums were and opened them. I suddenly heard a rustling of some bushes just out side the cave I turned my head to find not just 1 but 4 men not just men but immortals with a tattoo of a black rose with vines with thorns that reached to there hands all of them had matching tattoos. They were coming closer with each step they took I took a step back until I hit the end of the cave.

"come to us and we won't hurt you" said 1 of the men

"you would rule the world if you come with us you would have unbelievable power" said the one that was closer to me

I wanted them away from me and I did the only thing I could do, I used my power to push all of them away from me, with a loud thud thy hit the cave walls but they kept coming at me so I put on a physical shield to keep them away from me I felt myself grow weaker as they kept coming at me each second making me tremble even more, the shield consumed most of my power soon I felt my shield weaken as well as my power I used to much of my power I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness I suddenly heard people scrambling and 3 more footsteps came into the cave I heard fighting going on but I was to weak to open my eyes. All of a sudden I felt being picked up and a familiar angel voice talking to me, I must be dead

"come on Lela stay with me ok please stay with me" they kept on saying not to leave them but I couldn't the voice was fading then all of a sudden every thing went black I couldn't move or talk. This must be what it feels like to be dead.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 Lela's POV

I don't know how long it's been but it seems like forever since I stopped aging when I turned 17 I guess I would've been out a long time, but It's probably been just a couple of hours 4 at least but I can't tell . I started hearing soft voices but they kept on getting louder but my eyes wouldn't open they felt heavy

"How long do you think she'll be out?"

"I already told you 2 minutes ago now quit asking and stop pacing you've been doing that for an hour now she'll be up any second now"

My eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw was Erica standing above me looking like she hasn't slept in days I didn't have to look around to know that he was here I just felt him, I didn't look for him though

"how long was I out?" I asked

"3 days and 4 hours 47minutes and 49 seconds" said a voice I thought I would never hear again, but I still didn't glance at him and jeez way to be percise

"what happened?" I asked speaking directly to Erica

"They came, the time is coming Lela and soon" she said frowning, she didn't have to say who they were, for I was fully aware of who they were exactly

"I know it's just I wasn't expecting them this soon" I said putting my face in my hands "you should go to sleep, you look tired"

"Katrina's outside she couldn't stand being in the same room with a person who wouldn't stop pacing and constantly being as impatient as ever" I nodded my head still looking serious. I stood up a bit wobbly I almost fell if someone hadn't caught me in time, I felt the familiar sparks go through my arm like it always did when he was near, I mumbled a thank you and got my arm out of his grip, I could walk better now. I went outside silently, I went over to where Katrina was and sat on the grass next to her

"you know you have to be more careful these days, they almost got you" she said "you know your like a sister to me, you and Erica are all I've got left"

"I know Katrina" I said, her family had been murdered by a bunch of rouge shifters it was a miracle that she excepted Erica I had crossed paths with her while she was running from the shifters, I was in a lesson with Hazel about how to heal using nature when she tried to run but she was hurt pretty badly, I had body guards with me every where I went they were there even when I was at home always outside my room or outside the house for a reason I was unknown to till my welcome home party. They had disposed of the rouge shifters. From then on we became the best of friends.

"you must be hungry here"she said handing me a flask of red liquid, now that she mentioned it I felt the burn in my throat.

"thanks" I said taking the flask

"you know you can't avoid him forever, well technically you can but still"she said grinning trying to lighten up the mood, I just shrugged

Tristan's POV

I was told from her older brother that she might have stopped by a friend's restaurant on her way, I didn't exactly know where the waterfall was but her friends might, he also gave me the address of where the restaurant was. I had only stopped to get gas and I hated to admit it but got lost a couple of times so it took longer for me to get to where she might be. I arrived at the restaurant at about 9:30 p.m I went in and immediately sensed a shifter and a vampire I went to the hostess who I believe was a shifter I couldn't tell what kind but I knew that by the was she walked a feline but it seemed that she was a bit clumsy as I saw her trip on her own feet.

"can I help you?" she asked a bit red of embarrassment

"ya can you tell me where the owner is?"I asked politly

"um ya sure come with me" she said leading me into a little office it was the colour red

"ah a pleasure to meet a Royal, so what brings you to my domain?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Lela was"I asked

"why do you want to know where she is?" she asked suddenly looking as alert as ever

"because I want to fix a mistake I made" I replied she eyed me wearily

"and who are you to her?"

"I was her boyfriend" I said just then as she was about to speak the phone rang she grabbed it on the second ring

"Hello" she said I could hear the person on the other side of the conversation

"we got a lead on them and I think they're following her"they said her meaning Lela was being followed I suddenly grew paler by the thought

"WHAT!!!!" she screamed at the phone

"we think that they're going to act now, they might try to kidnap her" I paled even more

"alright I'll try to go find her, okay bye" she hung the phone fast "do you have an idea of where she might be?" she asked me

"ya she might be at Roosevelt national park but I'm not sure" I answered

"she probably is she mentioned that place to me before" she said "Let's get going Erica"

"wait i'm coming with you, if she's in trouble then I'm going too" I stated she looked at me, eyeing me looking for something she must have found it because of what she said

"alright we'll take your car I'll tell you the way"

We were there in 30 minutes mainly because I went the fastest my car would go. It turns out as clumsy as she was Erica was a great tracker, we were at the cave in less than 12 minutes where I heard some struggling going on I ran in and found 4 men trying to get to my angel, she was putting on a good fight, she was also pushing them away but she was getting weaker so I took the man nearest to me and disposed of him, Katrina the vampire that was on the phone already disposed of 1 of the men and was disposing on the second one, Erica was taking care of Lela so I quickly disposed of the last vampire. As soon as I was finished I went to my angels side. She wasn't mine no longer but I was determined to get her back I already knew I could no longer live without her. But it was my fault she was laying there unconscious I hoped that she would be able to forgive me.

3days had past 3 exrutiating days wating for my angel to wake up I just kept pacing, Katrina couldn't handle me pacing it made her more nervouse of what will happen to her so she went outside.

"how long do you think she'll be out"I asked again the second time I asked in the last 2 minutes

"I already told you 2 minutes ago now quit asking and stop pacing you've been doing that for an hour now she'll be up any second now" Erica said just 2 seconds after she said that Lela's eyes fluttered open

"how long was I out?" she asked

"3 days and 4 hours 47minutes and 49 seconds" I said

"what happened?" she asked speaking directly to Erica

"They came, the time is coming Lela and soon" she said frowning, she didn't have to say who they were, for I was fully aware of who they were exactly since they filled me in on what was happening, my parents already told me about it ever since I was young but I didn't think it was real till now I hadn't believed it.

"I know it's just I wasn't expecting them this soon" she said putting her face in her hands "you should go to sleep, you look tired"

"Katrina's outside she couldn't stand being in the same room with a person who wouldn't stop pacing and constantly being as impatient as ever" she nodded her head slightly still looking serious. She stood up a bit wobbly she almost fell if I hadn't caught her in time, I felt the familiar sparks go through my arm like it always did when she was near, I heard her mumbled a thank you as she got her arm out of my grip, she got the hang of walking again still a bit shaky. When she came back in, she put a blanket over a now sleeping Erica, but still she didn't look at me. I was getting tired of her ignoring me and pretend I wasn't even there, so I guess it was time I did something about it.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Erica's POV

One minute I was sleeping and the next I find myself back in the restaurant, ugh I must be more tired then I thought, I could hear Shania playing the music, sounding magical, then again she would've used her magic since she was a witch. Anyway I saw Iris the nature fairy going in and out of the kitchen, of course on foot because of the human costumers, her wings hidden in her clothes. I heard the door open

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes, we have a reservation under the name the Cullen's" they explained I could tell 7 of them were vampires but 1 was human

I checked the reservation book " yes right this way" I said pointing them to a table in the middle of the room

"maybe a place a little more private" the bronze haired God said handing me money

"excuse me..... but I don't like being bribed" I said giving him a look, he did not just try to bribe me.

"o-oh" I heard Iris say

"Jeez calm down lady, what's your problem" said the big macho muscle man

"Oh you did not just say that, do I look like I have a problem because I don't" I said snapping at him

"ok Gosh" he said "crazy bitch" he mumbled

"you did not just call me that" I said the next thing I knew I felt my fist make contact with his face, it took him a second to recover then he was coming to attack me but the blond one that looked like he was in pain stopped him before he could

"Emmett don't" he said

"but she started it" Emmett yelled trying to get past him. "just let me hit her once come on, I know I was taught not to hit girls but I'm pretty sure that she's not a girl" he said dissing me

"oh you did not just go there" I said while snapping my fingers in a z formation, I tore the blond one off of Emmett he hit the wall hard and the pixie like women looked like she was about to bite my head off, she's probably thinking about it now, the bronze one chuckled trying to hide it as a cough, but no avail. The next thing I know the Cullens except the human began to come for me but Katrina helped me while Shania hid in the corner crying. Iris got in between the Cullen's and Katrina and I

"guys peace ok calm down" then I saw the blond chick soccer punch Iris, Iris's face turned red and she pounced on the blond chick "Oh that is it forget peace" she said punching the blondie every shot she got I heard Shania crying in the corner and the muscle man approach her

"SUCK IT UP YOU SISSY" he yelled at her, Iris turned to where Shania was and got more angry then she was before she started growing bigger and bigger she took a step towards the man but since I was near them her foot was going to squish me instead of him

"Iris don't" as her foot went down I shot up from the cave floor like a rocket, it was just a dream thank god, I should remember not to drink coffee before going to sleep

I saw Lela on the corner of the cave with Tristan holding her with her head on his chest, they both looked really peaceful as they slept Katrina was nowhere to be seen I went out side to see Katrina was not alone but with her overprotective step brother. Katrina's mother died when she was 4 so her dad got remarried to his mom who was a shifter, when she was 13, when her step mom and Dad were murdered by rouge shifters Martin had disappeared afraid of what would've happened if he stayed but that left her alone, all she had was Lela and I. Martin and her were best friends she understood why he had to leave since his mother was very a important part of the council of shifters they were probably after him to since he is next in line to be the president of the council it was run by the true blood leaders which meant that Martin was the next in line so he would have put her in danger by staying with her, he called a few weeks later to make sure she was safe. I had a crush on him ever since I saw him, he was just so nice, charming and don't forget he was also very strong.

"why are you here?" I asked him actually curious

"aren't you glad to see me" he said still smiling but I could tell it was forced a bit

"no it's not that I was just wondering" I shrugged looking down blushing a bit, I looked at him and saw him have a real smile on, but it soon turned into a serious frown

" the council has found out that there are some rebellion going on about how the council wants to help save the world the council was all for it but some shifters have turned against us so I'm here to help protect the kid" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Kid? she's only 1 year younger then us" I said he just shrugged it of

"she's still a kid to me" I rolled my eyes

"she's only 2 years younger then you" As he was about to respond to that Katrina cleared her throat she was watching our exchange with a smile she knew I had a crush on him

"well sorry to interfere lovebirds but we have to get going soon" she said I blushed I felt his eyes on me which caused me to blush a deeper shade of red

Tristan's POV

Katrina's brother came soon after Lela woke up, Katrina called him after the attack and he came as soon as he could. Lela was still avoiding me and I couldn't handle it anymore. As I approached her she began walking away but I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to me

"Let go Tristan" she said

"No not unless you talk to me OK" I said

"I am talking to you idiot" she rolled her magnificent eyes

"I mean talk talk you know, I know I made a mistake I can explain why I did it though" she looked at me

"then explain" she said taking her arm from my hand and crossed it over her chest and glaring at me

"before you came into my life I didn't want to get close to anyone because I was scared of getting to close and getting hurt because the last time I got close to somebody it didn't turn out so well she was seeing my best friend without me knowing it, but I could tell that you would never do that to me, that's why I went looking for you" I told her with my eyes pleading her to believe me her eyes softened she sighed

"you should've known that I would never do anything to hurt you"she said

"I know now" she sighed and began to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug I never wanted to let her go

"you know I was just going to go beside Erica to sleep" she sighed and smiled into my chest I smiled too because I knew I was forgiven. I didn't deserve this angel but I would never let her go for anything. I wanted to kill the things that threatened her safety even if it cost me my life I would give up everything so she would be safe.

"stay here"I said I lifted her chin with my index finger and kissed her passionatly when we finaly ended the kiss I went to the side of the cave and lay down, I pulled her down with me she put her head on my chest now I could stay like this forever


	17. Chapter 17

My friend wrote the vision and they got the ideas so they wanted me to post it after this chapter it's gonna go back to normal lol or at least my normal lol but i luv it its really good

(BONAS CHAPTER) CHAPTER 17

Shania s POV

Erica had called me using her telepathic powers. She told me about what had happened to Lela, so I frantically hopped into my car (bringing Iris along with me) and drove off to Roosevelt National Park. Iris, being a Nature Fairy, was able to find the waterfall with no problems.

It turns out that Lela was okay. I was surprised to find her sleeping peacefully, her head resting on the chest of a man I had never seen before. Katrina explained everything to me and Iris. The man's name was Tristan Royal, and not only was his family the most powerful and richest vampires in the world, but he was also Lela s ex-boyfriend.

"He doesn't seem like an ex-boyfriend" said Iris, smirking at Lela and Tristan.

"Well, they've obviously made up" said Katrina, "He really cares about her, you know. When Erica and I found out about the men trying to kidnap Lela, he was determined to help us find her"

"Well, I m just glad she s alright" I sighed, "You really gave me a scare, Erica"

"I tried to tell you that we found her, but your mind was totally blocked!" Erica defended.

That seems like Shania to me.

"Martin?"

"Nice to see you again. In case you re wondering, I m here to protect Lela" Martin explained.

Iris, Erica, Katrina, Martin and I talked for a while, before we all decided to rest. After that I found myself slumped on the side of the cave, playing a bittersweet tune on my acoustic guitar which I had operated. I was thinking about buying an electric guitar, when all of a sudden I bolted upright. The guitar slid to the cave floor, landing with a loud thud that echoed from wall to wall. I stared directly ahead, and stiffened.

I was having a vision.

Vision

I was in the Twilight Bite practicing for the Creature Night. I played the piano, while my powers were being used to blow the trumpets and strum the guitars. Iris and Erica were talking to each other. Iris was in her fairy form, so she looked like a cloud of sparkles sitting on the counter top. Tristan and Lela were sitting at a table.

Suddenly, the door burst open. I stopped playing.

There were 7 vampires. Vegetarians, I could tell by their hazel eyes. One of them was a woman who was arm-in-arm with a man. Both of them were very beautiful. Lela had once told me that vampires had inhuman beauty.

Another was a perfect blond girl. She was admiring herself in a small mirror. A big, muscular boy next to her looked annoyed. Next to the muscular boy, there was a honey-blond haired boy who was very stiff, as if he was in a lot of pain. A thin, pixie like girl with short black hair pointing in every direction was holding his hand, and whispering something to him.

There was another boy who was tall and lanky, with messy bronze-colored hair. He looked like he just got out of bed. A human girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood next to him. Her eyes nervously studied the room.

Then it hit me. It was them.

Erica noticed too.

You, she snarled. Iris hovered away from the table. As she came closer, I could see she looked mad.

Just came over to check out the competition, said the messy-haired one.

Just then, Katrina came out of her office.

"It's quiet in-" she stopped abruptly. "You. Get out of my restaurant."

"It s a free country" the muscular one retorted, "What, now you're telling us what to do?"

"Don t get smart with me!" Katrina snapped.

"Hey!" Lela shouted. "We should all just calm down, and talk this over like civilized adults."

I saw the muscular one look over at Lela. He smirked. Hey Jasper, check that out. I overheard his telepathic message. The stiff boy named Jasper glanced at Lela, and sent the same message to the messy-haired boy. Edward, look at that chick.

I frowned, but before I could do anything, the muscular boy, Jasper and Edward got to Lela in a flash and, completely ignoring Tristan, flirted with her. I only heard a few snippets of their conversation:

"Yeah, I work out everyday. About 5, 6 hours tops" bragged the muscular boy, flexing his muscles.

"It hasn't been brushed in a while or washed. But if you want some of this, this thing on my head comes with the package" said Edward, running his hand along his bronze hair.

"Uh I can be pretty daring" said Jasper, looking hopeful.

Jerks.

Erica, Katrina and Iris were too busy arguing with the rest of them to notice what was going on. Tristan pushed the three vampires away with one arm. "Don't mess with my girlfriend."

"Eddy?" the human said nervously, turning around, "What are you doing?"

"And what are you doing, Jasper" asked the pixie like girl.

"Emmet?" said the blonde girl, who had furiously closed her mirror and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked at Lela.

"You!" she shouted. "What are you doing with my Emmy-Bear?"

''Don't shout at her!" said Katrina.

"Emmy-Bear?" I laughed.

"Do you have a problem with my nick-name?" Emmet blew up at me.

"I can talk to her however I like!" shouted Rosalie.

"So, how many years of plastic surgery did you have to go through?" Katrina dissed.

Rosalie gasped dramatically. "How dare you!" she said, looking tearful.

"And what did you do with my Eddy?" the human stomped over to Lela.

"DON T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" shouted Erica, charging at the human girl.

"THAT S IT", Katrina shouted, "GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!"

"NO!" the younger vampires and the human answered angrily.

Everything happened fast. Next thing I knew, everything was a mix of swearing, glass breaking and fists. Iris was buzzing around the restaurant poking and slapping all the young vampires. The human was trying to fight Erica off with a fork - epic fail. Erica shifted, dodging the weapon . Katrina was throwing good punches at the blond girl. Tristan was fighting Edward."DON'T-EVER-TALK-TO-MY-GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" he shouted. He kept on smacking Edward on the head with an empty bottle of Dazzling Soda. Suddenly, I calmly walked over to Emmet and used my powers to smack the back of his head. He turned. "BITCH! What was that for?"

I really didn't know. I felt like he had insulted me before, so I wanted revenge. But it felt like a distant memory.

In the background, I saw Iris accidentally slap Lela. "OW, IRIS!"

"Oops, said Iris, wrong person." Lela tried to taser Iris, but to no avail, as Iris could fly. Instead, Iris was the one who was winning that fight.

As the vision faded to black, so did the voices.

"BITCH!"

"DOUCHEBAG!"

"Oh my gosh, I broke a nail!"

END VISION


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Lela's POV

It's been 2 days since we had a fight with the cullens and still neither Martin nor Erica made a move to show their affection for one another and it was bugging everyone, both of them shared the feelings but they didn't do anything about it and it was really pissing Katrina off because Martin kept asking if Erica had a boyfriend ,or if Erica ever talked to a guy he would ask Katrina if that person was her girlfriend. Erica wasn't any better either she kept talking about how brave and heroic he was for coming to protect me it was always Martin this and Martin that no one could hardly take it any more especially Katrina who was in a constant bad mood because of them.

"Hey Kat is that-"Martin said yet again looking at Erica talking to a customer

"NO IT ISN'T ALRIGHT NOW QUIT BOTHERING ME JEEZ" I stared at her I guess she's had enough I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing at Martin's dumbstruck expression, Katrina got up from the chair she was currently sitting on and stomped of to her office.

"Jeez what's wrong with her" I covered my mouth again to keep from exploding of fits of laughter but failed

"nothing Martin she's just fine" I said still trying to recover from my laughter I walked to her office

"I have a plan and I think it's going to work" she said with an evil glint in her eyes I looked at her curiously, she got everyone but Erica and Martin in her office and that's when she told us the most brilliant plan ever, don't get me wrong I love Erica and Martin but they were starting to get annoying

Martin's POV

"Jeez what's wrong with her" I asked confused

"nothing Martin she's just fine" Lela said covering her mouth trying to cover her laughter and failed I didn't get it what's so funny?

I left to find Tristan but found no one other then the waiters, it was really weird I mean Shinia, Iris, Tristan were gone just vanished there was only Erica talking to a waitress, she looked so damn beautiful I've liked her since I saw her but I didn't just like her anymore, I loved her. It seemed like every time she was in a room there seemed to be no one else but her, she would be the only thing I could seem to concentrate on, she lit up the whole room with her smile, I was to much of a coward to tell her how I felt though.

"Yo! Martin can you get me a broom it's in the closet" Shania said, I broke my gaze from the beauty that was 2 feet away from me. I grinned at her, it was weird since the humans made up how witches travelled on brooms, Shania was the first witch I have met, I was 15 at the time I had asked her if she could let me drive her broom she laughed at me and said that witches don't use brooms for transportation, I was embarrassed she would never let me live it down. " I'm serious someone left a huge dirt pile on th floor" she said

"Alright" I said I walked to the closet, I turned on the light but suddenly the closet door closed I went to open the door but it was locked I used all my strength but I guessed Shinia spell bound the door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE GUYS! NOW! COME ON" I yelled

"sorry M but this is for your own good" said Iris I just kept banging the door since I knew they wouldn't listen to me. I spent like 5 minutes at the door yelling, banging and kicking for them to let me out until I realized that it wouldn't help so I just sat in the corner, pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees not looking up. It seemed like forever till the door opened slowly, I looked up to see Erica and as soon as she was in the room the doors closed hard, she jumped slightly

"GUYS YOUR SO MEN COME ON WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" she yelled about to kick the door

"that wouldn't help they won't let you out" I said

Erica's POV

"That wouldn't help they won't let you out" I heard a voice say from the corner of the closet door I jumped, startled at the voice I heard a chuckle I pouted knowing perfectly well who the voice belonged to. I saw a Marianas Trench Poster on the back of the closet wall. Hardy har-har how funny of them. How could they do this to me, but I didn't mind as much as I would've liked, just because he was here. I remember how they got me here after much convincing

I was talking to a waitress when Lela called me

"Erica I know it's going to be your birthday soon so and I also know that we might not be able to anywhere since this whole thing and I wanted to make it up to you so..." she said with a slight mischevious glint in her eyes "I know how much you love Marianas Trench so I kinda got the band here" she said

I looked at her shootin her a disbelieving look " Oh really?"

"Ya you know for me nothings impossible I used a bit of magic here and there you know all that stuff" he was right, with her anything was possible so it took only about a minute or so for me to actually believe her, Lela never lies

"Where?" I asked suddenly really excited

"I asked them to go to the closet so no one would suspect a thing, you know how Katrina is with that band she said while grinning

I ran to the closet as fast as I could without looking inhuman. Lela was right behind me the whole time. I slowly opened the door and... well you know the rest I guess.

"Erica you there" Martin said looking worried

"sorry I kind of spaced out for a bit, what were you saying?" I asked blushing lightly

"I asked how they got you in here too" He said smiling I went to sit down beside him

"well lets just say that Marianas Trench is definitely not here" I said he looked slightly confused but didn't say anything

"why do you think they locked us in here?" I asked, I heared him mumble something like " I might have an idea why" but he said it to low for even in human hearing to hear instead of saying it louder he just shrugged. 30 minutes later they still hadn't opened the door

"ugh" I heard Martin cry out in pain after he punched the wall many times I think he might have bruised it because there was a huge whole threw the wall but unfortunately it wasn't deep enough to reach outside. I immediately rushed to his side took his hand and examined it

"it doesn't seem to be broken it'll heal in a couple of minutes" I said to him not letting go of his hand I heared him breathing heavily "does it hurt" I asked thinking it might be from the pain I looked up to meet sky blue eyes, I couldn't look away they were hypnotizing, I felt him come closer until our lips met I was surprised but quickly got over it and kissed him back.

He suddenly pulled away " sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said looking away I knew he was expecting me to hate him or something

"don't be" I replied turning him around and kissing him we were like that for at least 5 minutes but then the door opened and I heard Tristan's voice and a bunch of wolf whistles

"Finally, took you long enough"he yelled, way to ruin the moment guys I blushed and hid my face in his chest he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear

"let's kill them when they're asleep" I nodded in agreement

"Aw come on guys you know you love us" Tristan said I looked at him and he winked at me and Martin I rolled my eyes

"just make sure you sleep with both your eyes open tonight Tristan" I said

"Like you would oh sorry I mean could hurt me" he said smiling "and plus it wasn't our idea it was Katrina's so if you want to hurt somebody then hurt her" he said oh any normal day I would but I was to happy, I was kind of glad she had the idea, I looked up at Martin and saw him staring back I smiled at him and I got lost in his eyes he smiled as well. My life would be just about perfect if there wasn't bad guys after my best friend. Enough thinking about that right now, right no I just have to injoy being in Martin's arms I'll worry later.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 Tristan's POV

It's already July the 28Th and I was getting jittery and nervous, Lela's going to turn 18 soon which means the battle between good and evil them trying to kill Lela so that nothing would be able to get in there way of world domination and us trying to protect her while she goes and tries to get the demon back to the under world where it had come from, it will take place soon we already know where we were to go during this whole ordeal because some crones in the witch's council had gotten hold of the rest of the prophesy, in a temple that a group of people had made to worship the god, the people had died out centuries ago though there are few who were taught about there life style and there may be some descendants but they had probably went else where since now the village is abandoned. It also turns out that the prophesy was made over 500 years age by a witch named Maame Yaa (pronounced ma-may ya) who was one of the people who use to live there, but that was not the reason I was nervous, I know that it should be but it just doesn't seem as important as what I had in mind. I was going to ask Lela to marry me! I had already asked Lela's dad for his blessing all I needed to do was pop the question, sounds easy right? wrong, this past week I've been very nervous I couldn't help it what if she says no? I should stop before I get even more nervous if that was even possible. I would be asking her to be mine forever officially tomorrow, and after the battle, if she says yes of course and if we both make it alright-wait of course we're going to make it alright, right?

Lela's POV

Martin's sources are telling us that the rogues are planning to attack a few days during the solar eclipse which made every "mythical" creature more powerful and the source is also telling us that the rogues also have a device that makes the solar eclipse last for more then a few minutes maybe even hours, sure it would make us more powerful but there are a lot of people in the rogues and others that are neutral so we have only 2-3 people more than them, there leader is a powerful demon, Raa Shai the one and only demon, he was already powerful the eclipses will just make him stronger. There was only one way to get rid of him and send him to the under world, for that to happen blood must be spilled, anybody specifically mine, actually anybody could but I don't want anybody else to do this, I feel like this is what I have to do, anyways I'm also doing this for the people who's lives were taken, My adopted parents were not in a car accident but was involved in something else which was worse and all my fault, I had known it was my fault from the beginning but it made me even more guilty thinking about how I had a dad but Kate and Micheal have neither father nor mother, that Kate's father would never get to walk her down the isle in her white dress or be there when Micheal becomes a Dinosaur researcher like he said he would when Micheal told him when he was 7, I had only suspected that I was the one responsible until my dad told me what had really happened and explained what I had already known. Raa Shai had killed them hoping that I was in the car with them and that he could end the prophesy right there and then but he had only succeeded in leading me on the way towards my destiny.

Tristan looked really nervous well everyone did, but he stood out more, he was more jittery then the others were, I had ignored it because it was probably because of what was to happen and how soon it would happen. I was getting more scared myself as the days passed and the day grew nearer and nearer, but I had kept my cool not letting my true feelings to them because seeing me worried would make them even more nervous. And to top everything off my 18Th birthday is tomorrow and they were planning a party which I thought was crazy since the battle was coming up but they wouldn't here of it, I just rolled my eyes knowing that there was no use in arguing with them when I knew it wasn't going to change anything so I let them do what they like, so I really knew nothing about it even what I was supposed to wear, they had already gotten it, figures, they planned this whole thing out already

Tristan's POV

My mother gave me the engagement that was given to her by my father, it had been in the family for centuries, it was a tradition to use the ring as an engagement for the next generation of Royals my grandmother also said that the ring contained great power, it was the diamond that had the power so they say, I had never witnessed it but it was said to be a power source, the ring had a big diamond that sparkled real bright every time I held it and I kept it in my pocket always, it was weird how every time I was near Lela the ring started to sparkle much brighter, it was kind of weird but I passed it off as me being paranoid. I couldn't wait for tomorrow the girls had planned everything out already, and for that I was very thankful for, without them I would probably be a nervous wreck, they kept me from doubting myself, I had planned out when I would do it and how, and for now I just had to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Lela's POV

They were throwing the party at the beach at 8 it was a beautiful site at night, Erica and Katrina had thought to invite my human family as well and for that I was glad, it was nice having them around even if it was just for awhile. Kate brought Dylan with her Dylan had always been like an older brother to me when I was younger I would always put in a good word about him to my sister hoping that she'll finally get the hint but she, instead thought I had a crush on him sometimes he would even bribe me with candy to put in a good word for him, I know desperate right?

I was getting ready I put on little make-up just mascara and eyeliner, Katrina had placed the plastic which the dress was held, they wouldn't let me peek even once, I took the plastic cover off there was a beautiful white dress I put it on, it flowed to the ground with little ruffles on the end thank god it wasn't a puffy dress they had also made me wear a crown I hated wearing those they hurt my head, I didn't get the point of wearing one it doesn't do anything but hurt your head but I've been told many times that it was what royalty wear because it was a icon which I don't get at all, anyway they also put heels on me not that high just a couple of inches all in all my outfit was gorgeous.

I went to the beach where I saw Kate and Dylen first I looked around for Tristen but didn't see him anywhere so I just approached Kate.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed Dylan covered his ears I did as well if it hurt his ears imagine what it would do to someone with super hearing I smiled at her as she ran to hug me

"calm down Katy jeez I think you made me go deaf" I said jokingly

"hows my little skittle" he asked giving me a hug he's been calling me that since he first bribed me he was going to give me chocolate but I wanted skittles instead

"I've been great" I said they both were looking at the person I heard approaching

"actually she's been better than great since she has me" Tristan said jokingly they laughed " I'm Tristan"

"Yes we've heard a lot about you" Katy said winking at me I felt my face burn and cool hands wrap around my waist

"good things I hope" he said eyeing me

"nothing but" Dylan said I blushed even more

"Hey look, I think Martin needs you um you should go" I said finding an excuse to get him away so that they wouldn't embarrass me more by going into detail of what I had said to them

"oh really well I should go then" he said grinning and chuckling Katy and Dylan did as well. We talked for a bit then I moved on to talking to my aunt and cousins then to everyone else soon it was getting late the sun was setting everyone was leaving already. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me

"I haven't seen you all night" I heard Tristans say " did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"yes you did a four times actually" I said giggling

"well make it five, you look absolutely beautiful today" he said I giggled more " do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked I nodded we started walking down the beach, the sky was red and yellow as the sun set, I was looking up, I didn't see him suddenly stop walking, I stopped and turn to look at him, I walked over to him and he handed me a box, I opened it and it was a beautiful heart shaped necklace with a picture of him and me in the middle it was beautiful different coloured jewels surrounding the picture outlining the shape of heart he turned me around got the necklace put it around my neck gently.

" It's beautiful" I said turning around and hugging him

"there's more" he said

"this is already enough you didn't have to get me anything else" I said to him

" just read the bottom of the lid of the box" he said I look at the lid and written on it was

Lela I love you with all my heart, I can't have anyone else your it for me, your my one and only Please be mine forever?

I looked up to see him getting on one knee and got a velvet box from his pocket which contained a bright diamond shining brightly I looked at him with tears in my eyes and nodded, his face lit up, he got up and lifted me into the air spinning me then putting me down and kissing me after the kiss he put the ring on my finger and then I noticed the others coming towards us Tristan kept an arm around my waist I chuckled because of how Erica was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" she said screaming and taking my hands the others were more calm but looking very happy "it's beautiful" she said

"It's a family air loom" Tristan said smiling at me I smiled back my life couldn't get any better except if the battle coming up was non existent that is of course.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Lela's POV

In order for Rai Shaa to go back into the underworld we had to trap him in an casting circle in the temple, then the blood shall be spilled so the door way to the under world can be opened. We already knew that he would go because he wanted to destroy me and the temple so that there was no absolute chance of him being sent back. A source had told us he was going to be there on the second of August, which was in 2 days it gave us enough time so that we could travel there.

We were close to the temple we were at a clearing with ruins of old stone buildings, when a bunch of rogues attacked us out of no where, I knew they were just a distraction for I had saw Rai shaa go into the temple, to no doubt destroy it but he didn't know that to destroy the temple he had to kill me first, it was part of the magic of the people who use to live here that was why the temple was the only thing standing that looked in perfect condition not even the age of time would be able to destroy it unless the chosen one was destroyed.

Katrina and a shifter attacked the ones that were nearer to them which were 3 vampires, Katrina and the shifter executed 2 of them with no difficulty but the other one was more powerful. Katrina was tackled to a nearby tree the shifter who was a lion pounced on the vampire. Meanwhile Erica and Martin were back to back being closed in on by a circle of other rogue shifters by now Martin had already shifted to a dragon that was silver, Erica had also shifted they attacked with grace that I didn't think possible for Erica. There were a mix of elemental fairies, vampires, and witches (but only a few because the witches are usually all for world peace and usually so were the fairies). Iris and Shania came and pushed some of them back to make a pathway

"GUYS HURRY I CAN'T HOLD THIS MUCH LONGER, GO GET RAI SHAA NOW" yelled Shania her usual calm expression was turned to one of worry.

Tristan was right behind me watching my back the whole way but only had to deal with 2-3 unwanted followers. We had entered the temple it was lit with torches on the wall there were stairs that looked endless, Tristan went in front of me, we entered a room with a table, which was probably used for sacrifices, along the table were lines engraved around us going everywhere, there was a big casting circle that reached the walls of the room I turned and saw a person- no not a person but a demon, you could tell by his eyes they had no pupils, his eyes were all one colour- black, there was no sign of white in them. All of a sudden instead of being half way across the room he was right in front of him, Tristan lunged at him, it looked like he had the advantage but then Rai had suddenly pinned him to the ground with soundless effort, he picked Tristan up he had a sword on his one hand so now he was effortlessly picking up Tristan with one hand and the other with the sword that was placed on Tristan's neck he had sliced under hi chin with one swipe I knew it wasn't deep but I hated knowing he was hurt. Rai Shaa threw the sword to my feet without knowing it, I picked it up and was about to plunge it into him

He turned his head almost 180 degrees to look at me I winced he started laughing "You think that that weapon would be able to hurt me? ME? not even your powers are affective on me" he laughed harder but still didn't let go of Tristan who was not able to breath, it hurt me to see him like this "oh are you crying my dear ha you are weak" he said I hadn't noticed I was crying, I knew then what I had to do to save Tristan, the others, and the world, I couldn't just spill some blood from my wrist I needed more blood then that, I knew I had to sacrifice myself. I walked backwards towards the table and using the sword that he had used I stabbed my stomach area and fell to the table I saw my blood immediately flow between the lines to create an ancient symbol, I knew I had to do something else, but suddenly with my last breath, it felt like someone was saying the words that flowed from my mouth. The circle had started to glow and a passage way was sucking Rai shaa into it as soon as he was gone the entrance had closed as well, I was getting fainter and fainter I could barley hear the words that were being spoken to me because of the pain

"Lela he's gone now there's no need for you to die" I heard Tristan's voice say, pain evident in his tone "please I don't want to lose you when I just got you" he said I felt something warm hit my face, I realized that he had been crying, I didn't want him to cry, I wanted to tell him i was alright but I knew that would be a lie, I could feel myself escape the pain, I couldn't even hear Tristan anymore. All I heard was the quit sound of a waterfall

"Lela!" I heard from a voice I hadn't expected to hear ever again, I opened my eyes to see bright lights coming from around the sky it was focased on the water below, I had realized we were at a cliff with a waterfall beneath, to say it was beautiful was an understatement

"Sweet heart we missed you" said my adopted parents I felt tears in my eyes from the sight of them, I had missed them so much, I was also surprised to see my real mother beside them she spoke with that voice that I had only heard once before

"Lela you have a choice, you could either stay here with us or go back to your father, Tristan and them if you want to go back all you need to do is dive from this cliff into the water" she said smiling I had missed them all even if I had met her once I still loved her she was my mother, mostly everyday I wish that she was there with me watching me grow up, and my parents I had missed them so much, they taught me things and took me in, they showed me kindness, and that was the problem I loved them so much, I looked down to the water below and was surprised to see something like a movie I was in a white room not moving I think I was in a hospital of some sort, I was hooked up to a monitor, Tristan was there with one hand holding my hand and the other covering his eyes, he was shaking-no he was crying while his body shook

"Lela please come back to me I need you right now more then ever"he said I hated seeing him like this, I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok, I turned to my mother who was smiling

"Go to him Lela" said my father they all nodded I smiled myself and jumped towards the water, towards my Destiny, that only proves that I can't fight Destiny, but now that I thought about it I never wanted to try again.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

5 years later...

"MOMMY! DADDY!" 4 year old Roxie yelled "Skyler and Jason won't let me play with them" she said pouting I smiled at her warmly

" well let's see what we can do OK" My husband said I shook my head my husband was a pushover when it came to our kids Skyler was Erica and Martin's son who was also 5 and Jason or as we call him Jay, who was my eldest who was 5

"But mommy we don't want to play with a baby" said Jay pouting I laughed

"I don't think Skyler minds now go on and play with your sister" I said shaking my head at them Skyler liked Roxie which kind of made Tristan more protective over her, he won't even let her sleep over his house anymore ever since Skyler kissed Roxie and it was on the cheek.

Jason was a mini Tristan He had my hair but had everything else like his dad, Roxie had her dads hair except that it was curly like mine and Jason's were. But Jason was a mommy's little boy and Roxie was Daddy's little girl.

Well I guess you could say that my life was perfect

" MOMMY! DADDY BROKE THE COUCH AGAIN"said Jason

Or as Perfect as it could get for me.


End file.
